


thirty degrees

by CGotAnAccount



Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Matt is done, Nerdy Boys, Scheming Matt, pining dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: “He's just so... cool.”Shiro sighs for the tenth time in five minutes as Matt contemplates if it's worth jamming a plastic spork through his eyeball to escape.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Shiro
Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558660
Comments: 33
Kudos: 171





	thirty degrees

**Author's Note:**

> listen the title is my own terrible joke... cause 30 degrees F is cool, and 30 degrees C is decidedly not.
> 
> Day 4 of ADVENTures!

“He's just so... cool.”

Shiro sighs for the tenth time in five minutes as Matt contemplates if it's worth jamming a plastic spork through his eyeball to escape.

“He's not.”

Really, he isn't. The kid, Keith, is Katie's friend, and in his 4:30 lab where Matt's seen him in those big dorky goggles with his hair in a sprout on the top of his head. Next time he'll make sure to get a picture if it'll cure baby's first crush.

Shiro sighs again, fork twirling through his sad little salad, smearing wilted lettuce around in the definitely-not-in-the-diet dressing.

“I bet he races motorcycles.”

He doesn't. Matt knows this because he's seen him pull up on a beat up old Honda Nighthawk that looks like it's held together with duct tape and prayers.

“I bet his jacket isn't real leather,” he says instead, testing the spork's tine with his thumb. It probably wouldn't clear past the cornea – and that's if he didn't flinch and get his eyelid instead.

“Even better.” Shiro's smile goes gloopy as Keith drags a glove-clad hand through his hair and shakes it out in the breeze as he walks by. “Handsome _and_ environmentally conscious.”

Matt's willing to bet he just smeared motor oil through his dark hair judging by the reek that follows the kid around most days. Rumor is that he works in the shop down the road based on his permanently oil stained boots and the rag tucked in his pocket.

“Why don't you go chat about bunnies then?” He can barely restrain the eye roll as he stabs into a noodle in his far less healthy lunch. “I bet he'd love to talk about saving the whales and all that.”

Shiro shakes his head, mournful enough to be particularly pathetic this time.

“I could never,” he sighs again, wistful. “He's so cool, I bet he's already got like three boyfriends.”

He doesn't. Matt heard him talking to Katie's friend Hunk about how he didn't need to go out clubbing to find someone – and that someone named Lance can shove something in his unmentionables if he thinks otherwise.

He's also witnessed Captain Cool spill low grade acid all over himself and his work station when Shiro came to drop off Matt's dinner during their lab, so there's that too.

“I'll do your laundry for a month if you ask him to hang out and he turns you down.”

“What?” Shiro blinks, breaking his semi-creepy stare on the greasy nerd of his dreams to raise an eyebrow at Matt. “I haven't asked him anything.”

“I know.” Matt shrugs, chewing nonchalantly as he watches Keith slow his walk just the slightest bit as he passes them. “But if you do and he says yes then I don't have to listen to you pine anymore.”

“Why would he say yes?” Shiro flicks his gaze back to Keith just in time for the kid to whip his head back like he totally wasn't staring. “I don't even really know him.”

Lips pursing, Matt resists the urge to slam his face in the noodles and suffocate.

“Well now's your chance, right?” He lifts a hand and waves at Keith, startling him enough the he stutters to a halt, eyes wide. “If he says no, I'll do your laundry. Win-win.”

“Oh god, he's coming over here.” Shiro latches onto Matt's arm hard enough to make him wince. “Matt, what do I do?”

“I dunno, flex?” Matt shrugs him off, beckoning Keith over with a smile. “Whatever you do to get the boys.”

“ _Matt.”_

“Hey Keith!” Matt ignores him, grin fixed on the confused boy shuffling toward him. “How's it going?”

“Uh, hey... Matt, right?” He shrugs, darting a look between the two of them, cheeks tinging pink as his shoulders climb to his ears. “M'okay... you?”

“I'm great.” The spork gets stabbed upright into the noodles as Matt reaches out to clap Shiro on the shoulder. “Have you met my friend Shiro here? He knows Katie too.”

Keith shakes his head, lifting his hand in a tiny wave.

Shiro waves back, equally pink and useless.

Matt stares between the two of them, somehow not surprised at the collective lack of cool from the two people that have so many others fooled.

“Right. Well anyway,” he grunts, envisioning how many loads of sweaty gym clothes he'll have to do if he fucks this up. “We were just talking about how Shiro loves motorcycles, and Katie told me you have this vintage beauty someone around here...” He trails off, eyeing Keith meaningfully as he tips his head in Shiro's direction.

“O-oh, I mean,” Keith stutters, nodding like a bobblehead as he jerks a thumb over his shoulder. “Yeah, you can come see Red if you want...” He trails off, cringing a bit before dropping his gaze to his shoes. “I mean, she's kinda old though, I don't know if you'd like the sleeker models better-”

“No!” Shiro practically shouts as he leans over the table and rests his elbow squarely in the middle of his salad. “Vintage is good.” He plants his jaw in his palm, nearly batting his eyelashes as he moons like a schoolgirl. “It means she's got character, right?”

“Ha, yeah I guess.” The hint of a grateful smile creeps across Keith's face as he looks up through his lashes. “She's my girl, so...”

Matt witnesses the moment Shiro becomes a total loss – it's a wonder there's not steam pouring from his ears as the Bad Boy becomes Little Orphan Annie with one look.

“Well isn't this just perfect!” He claps his hands together, standing abruptly and hauling Shiro up by one soggy elbow. “You two should go now before it gets too dark to admire the uh... bike.”

“Now?” Shiro stammers, wide-eyed as Matt pushes him around the table. He cuts a look over to where Keith's smile dims. “I mean, now's good, if it's good for you?”

Leather-clad shoulders shrug as Keith jams his hands in his pockets.

“Now's okay with me.” The corner of his mouth curls back up into something shy. “She looks pretty great in the sunset.”

“I'm sure she's not the only one,” Matt drawls as he sweeps the debris off the table and onto Shiro's tray. “Enjoy your ride kids, don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

Whistling a jaunty tune, he ignores their sputtering as he strolls away, content to savor the peace and quiet his good deed will bring him... and the five dollars his sister is going to owe him when he tells her Shiro made the first move.


End file.
